Demon Drive
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Once every year, demons and half-demons chase down Dante for twenty four hours til one of them claims him as their own. Will he escape, or end up marked forever? VergilxDante Yaoi Don't like, don't read.


**Demon Drive**

It was like any typical day at Devil May Cry: the demons getting slayed, paying debts to keep the shop in their possesion...The usual. However, today was far from typical than before. Under the evening sky, a silver haired man wearing a red leather hooded jacket runs through the alleyways; chased by a pack of statue-based single eyed demons armed with magical bows called 'Enigmas'. The man with silver hair was in fact the owner and founder of Devil May Cry: Dante Sparda, one of the twin sons of a legendary demon who defeated his own kind single handedly: Sparda. 'Not now! Not now! This can't be happening again!' thought the demon hunter. This kind of scenerio was familiar to Dante. Once a year, this half human, half demon hybrid begins to heat, releasing demonic pheramones to attract any demon or hybrids like Dante to mate with him. Or in Dante's point of view: his body is giving signals to hybrids and demons that translates to 'Come screw me, I'm available'. Dante rounds another corner into another alleyway, hoping the Enigmas were gone. He finds a dumpster to hide in, hoping that the pack of demons would pass him by. In sheer luck, they did.

Dante hid in the dumpster with disgust in his eyes, wondering why this had to happen to only him. After a few minutes, Dante emerges from his hiding spot with a mission: Get back to Devil May Cry and prepare for an onslaught of demons, but there is something good about this in the end: If Dante fights off the other demons and hybrids til the next day; they will stop chasing him and everything will go back to normal. "Phew...That was close. I better get my stuff at the shop and hide. The demons and those that are like me will keep following me," Dante said to himself, hoping not to attract any attention to himself. Carefully checking both left and right, Dante made his way up the sidewalk to his shop, hoping that a demon wouldn't notice him. With his leather jacket's hood, he pulls it over his head, hiding his identity as best as he could to not allow a demon to recognize him. Under the cover of night, Dante arrives at Devil May Cry, but he's hoping that Lucia, Trish, Nero, and especially his demon weren't inside the shop, avoiding an ambush all together. Carefully and quietly, the demon hunter enters the shop to gather his things.

Grabbing his handguns, Rebellion, and the devil arms he obtained, Dante was prepared to leave, but the sudden quietness of the shop was soon cut short when a deep demonic voice speaks out to Dante, "I knew this was going to happen again...My son...Why don't you surrender? Its going to keep happening like a repeating looped record." Dante turns around to face the origin of the voice, spotting a ram horned demon walking towards him with the sound of clicking hooved feet echoing throughout the room. This was the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. "The demons and those that are both man and devil will keep hunting you down til they earn the right to court you. Why not just accept it, Dante...This is part of demon culture," said the legendary demon, eyeing his son from head to toe.

"Don't do this, dad...Don't make me shoot you!" panicked Dante. "Bullets may hurt me, but I will survive. I gave you this ability to withstand injuries like that. I know that this is beginning to become a bit incest, but I cannot deny it. You are in heat and I will earn the right to court you, even if you are my own son," replied Sparda, brushing away the 'Shoot you' threat. Dante backed away towards the door, aiming one of his handguns at his demon father. Sparda took a step forward; then Dante open fires at the legendary demon, but Sparda dodged the bullets and rams his head like a ram into his son. The demon hunter slams into the wall, falling to the floor on his side. The demon hunter tries to crawl away from the scene, but the demon pins him down to the floor.

"Don't fight it, Dante...After this is done, you won't have to worry about it anymore. This won't go away til you mate," the demon spoke, situating himself on his own son. "Ya know what?" asked Dante. He quietly grabs hold of his shotgun, lightly aiming at his father's side to get him off. "I guess I'm going to have to keep fighting!" Dante said, pulling the trigger of the shotgun. In a roar of pain, Sparda swung off of Dante to the floor, slowly healing up from the shotgun blast. Not willing to wait for what will happen next, Dante gets back up and runs to the door, apologizing to his father as he went. He opens the door and rushes out of the shop, looking around for any sign of demons and hybrids that will hunt him down. Glad that the coast is clear, Dante tries to locate his usual hiding spot for times like this: an abandoned warehouse that he choose to hide from the sex crazed demons and hybrids that want to 'screw' him in Dante's dirty point of view. He arrives at one of the junctions, trying to remember which path to take to the hideaway. Dante looks both left and right; til sounds of two pairs of wings were heard from above.

'Oh, no...Is it my dad?' thought Dante. He soon turns around to look up, spotting a familiar demon from above. The demon had two pairs of silver bright wings and bird-like lower feet. It appeared like a big chimera with dark charcoal grey fur. A curled single horn was on its head like a crown. It also had a red left eye while the other was just a scar-like slash. The son of Sparda had just attracted the attention of the Light Beast: Beowulf. "Son of Sparda!" the Light Beast roared out in a bellowing roar, "You're mine!" Panicking, Dante turned around and ran the other direction; causing an 'aerial' chase in the process.

"Oh shit!" cried Dante as he ran from the airborne Beowulf. He continued towards an abandoned alleyway, hoping to get in there before Beowulf could snatch him up and fly him to the 'love nest'. "You can't escape me! I will have you before the others get you!" roared the Light Beast. There was a few feet away between the alley and the demon behind him as the chase was about to end. When Dante was about to get caught by the demon, he gives one final leap into the alleyway. He makes it in, blocking off Beowulf's efforts to claim a mate. Being too big and wide, the Light Beast couldn't fit into the alleyway.

"Damn it! Dante! Get back here! Dante!" roared Beowulf, reaching into the passageway with his light emitting paws. Ignoring the calls, the demon hunter runs away from the scene as fast as he could. Now far away, he slumps into the wall of the alley for a moment to recollect his thoughts. 'Oh, man...That was too close. But I'm curious...What will happen if Beowulf did claim me as a mate during this?' thought Dante. His mind soon creates a possible scenerio of what would happen if Beowulf did catch him. In this vision, Dante was pinned down on the ground naked with the Light Beast 'raping' him from the back, just as the demon hunter was pleading for this to stop and giving out a few mews. The vision soon ends when Dante shakes his head into focus, getting that bad image out of his head.

'Oh god...What the hell kind of scenerio was that? God I hope Beowulf doesn't get me, I don't want to lose my dignity,' thought Dante. Quietly jogging down the alley, he makes it to the other side of the road away from Beowulf. "Okay...Where the hell is that hiding spot? God, if I come face to face with Beowulf again, I don't think I'll outrun him the next time," Dante said to himself, looking both left, right, up, and down; hoping that there wasn't any demons around. He puts up his hood and made his way carefully in search for the hiding spot. Keeping near the alleys and the abandoned buildings to hide, Dante made his way up the road; til he comes across two more obstacles: Trish and Lucia. Before this, these two demons were allies with Dante; working with him at Devil May Cry. Now, they are hunting him down as a mate, despite that they are female and Dante isn't. By pure instinct, Dante dived into an abandoned building, hiding from the two out of sight. Thankfully, the two didn't spot Dante and walked right by without noticing him.

Dante peeks out the window carefully, seeing the two demons walking down the street in search of their prey. Without notice, the two continues down the road like a couple of old friends. Within a few minutes, the duo vanished from sight. Dante raises his head to see if the coast is clear. To his relief, they were gone. 'Phew...He hehe...I wouldn't mind being with them. He he he he,' thought Dante, giving in to his dirty thoughts. He picks himself up and quietly made his way out of the building; determined to find that spot where he hid during this crisis. Keeping that hood up, Dante was determined to make his identity unknown as best as he can. "Where is it? Left or right? Right or left? Its got to be here but where?" Dante asked, trying to remember where the hiding place was. With a few more seconds, he finally remembers.

"Right...Its right-" before he could finish his sentence, a hand grabs his mouth and pulls him into the alleyway, tossing the devil hunter to the ground. Dante panics alittle, but when he looks up; the fear intensifies. Infront of him was another silver haired man wearing a red and blue coat. The only demonic feature this man had was his left hand with claws in colors of bright to normal blue and the rest brownish-red. Dante knew who this was almost immediately: It was Nero, a demon hunter that works for Dante at Devil May Cry. "Nero...What are you doing? Not you, too?" panicked Dante.

"You're not the only one with demon blood. What's wrong boss? You don't want me? I know you do," cooed Nero, moving ever closer to his boss slowly and seductively. Dante immediately gets back up and runs to the otherside of the alleyway, but on the otherside was where he freaked out even more. In the streets and crawling on the buildings was a group of three giant spiders made out of rock and molten lava with lava-formed tails. Dante has slain these demons before: the gigantic arachnoid, Phantom. Luckly he ducked back into the alley before they spotted him, but its also back into the terrain of Nero and into the frying pan. "I knew you would come back. If you go that way, those Phantoms will get you; but if you stay here, I will have my chance," Nero said as he approached Dante. He then grabs hold of Dante's right shoulder and shoves him into the stone wall.

"Don't worry boss...I'll be gentle," cooed the demon hunter. With his demon clawed hand, he takes it to the collar of Dante's sleeveless leather shirt and tears it in half, not willing to miss this chance to claim his own boss as a mate. "Nero! When this is over, I'm so turning you into swiss cheese!" growled Dante.

"Don't be so modest, " said Nero, knocking Dante to the ground, "When I'm done with you...You're going to beg for more-" Just as soon as Nero gets on one knee, a gunshot rains out and a splurt of red blood sprays out of Nero's forehead. He roars out in pain and falls to the side, knocked unconsious. Due to being a hybrid, Nero is able to survive this kind of injury. The demon hunter stood still for a moment, til a female voice calls out to him, "Get your ass up before Nero wakes up!" Dante looks up to where the voice origninated from, revealing a familiar demon hunter that also works for him from time to time.

"Lady?" asked Dante. "Come on! Get up!" she called out again. Dante gets up just as quick, just in a nick of time as Lady joined him. Dante turned towards the end of the alleyway, but Lady soon stops him, "No...There's Phantoms down there! This way!"

"Right, right, right...Come on!" said Dante, remembering that the Phantoms were at that end of the alley. Without drawing any attention, the two finds an abandoned building to rest in without drawing the demons and the hybrids towards them. Lucky for the demon hunter, Lady wasn't a hybrid nor a demon. She was completely human. "What the hell is going on? All the demons and the hybrids are after you. Is this Hell on Earth?" questioned Lady.

"Its a demon thing. According to my old man...Once a year, I begin to go into heat. When I am in heat, all the demons and the half demons chase me down til this day is over with. After twenty-four hours, this will stop and everything will be back to normal. That's all I can remember because it has been a few years since my dad told me all that," answered Dante, feeling a bit ashamed. "That sucks. Now I can see why Trish, Lucia, and Nero are after you. Even worse I saw some demons that were familiar...Like Beowulf," answered Lady.

"Yeah..Lets get the hell out of here before...Maybe Cerberus, or a swarm of Scarecrows tear this place apart," replied Dante. The two took a few more mintues to rest; then headed out to find that hiding place Dante was trying to get to. "I need to get to this warehouse I always hide in during this. Now that I remember where it is, I have to head there," whispered Dante, hoping to not reveal the location of the hiding place to the demons.

"Gotcha..Lets's go," said Lady. She arms herself with a handgun as Dante brought out Ebony and Ivory, two personally made handguns he made, for the defensive. Using the hood once more, Dante tried to conceal his face as they jogged up the road, but a flying blade stopped them halfway up. They panicked, aiming their guns at the wielder; revealing a human guised Sparda heading towards them. To Lady, this was bad. To Dante, it was Deja Vu. "Dante...Til you find a mate, the demons will not stop hunting you til you do. Once a year, they will hunt you down til one of them claims you. This isn't going to go away til one of them has marked you as their own. Once it happens, all the other demons will know and cease this chase. To put it bluntly: Once you have been marked, the chases will end for good, no more 'once a year chases' ever again...If you want this to end, you must let a demon mark you," explained Sparda.

"I will not submit myself as a demon's bitch! I'm going to keep fighting til this day is over!" said Dante. "Stubborn as always, aren't you, son? Don't forget who your father is...The demon that has betrayed his own kind alone with the power to defeat Mundas and his armies single handedly," Sparda said, shaking his head in disbelief over Dante's course of action. He removes his sword out of the wall and made a dash towards the two. Arming herself with her rocket launcher instead of her handgun, Lady takes aim and fires. From under the smoke, the rocket flew towards the target, but in a spiraling spin, Sparda dodges it. She takes out her handgun and fires at the demon. Not willing to mess up his purple clothes, he reverts back to his demon form, taking the hits in the shoulder and at the gem in the middle of his head where the horns connect.

"Go! I'll hold him off! Go!" Lady ordered. Dante took the hint and ran like a bat out of Hell. He worried for Lady's well being, but knew that his dad wouldn't hurt her. Besides, Sparda sacrificed his demon powers before to save the humans, he's not that evil like all the other demons. Running like a mad man, Dante turned right on junction two through five, then left on junction six and seven. During that time, the three Phantoms from before started chasing him to a swarm of Marionettes. Soon Echinda and Berial began to give chase, hoping to claim their prize before the others did. Unfortunately, Dante manages to out run them. At long last, Dante arrives at the alley to his hiding place. 'Finally, I made it! I just hope that Lady and Nero are alright. They work for me and I'm their boss...I have to worry,' thought Dante. He walks towards the warehouse cautiously, hoping a demon hadn't followed him to this location. Just as he made it to the entrance with boxes stacked ontop of each other, two piles of six boxes stacked fell over onto Dante, revealing Sparda on the otherside.

"Damn it! Dad!" cried Dante. "If you want this to end, let me at least mark you! Let me end this!" replied Sparda, pinning his son onto the ground.

"Screw you! I won't let you bite me!" fumed Dante, fighting Sparda off. The two struggled on the ground, while Dante pushed Sparda's head away from his neck to prevent him from marking him. The Dark Knight was trying to mark his son, but Dante was determined to make sure this didn't happen. Spotting a pile of sand near the boxes, the son of Sparda takes hold of a handful as he fended off his father. With a good swing, he blinds the demon in agony; allowing Dante to push him off and shove him into the other boxes near a shack behind them. Bringing out his shotgun, he takes aim at the demon. "You are stronger than I thought you would be...Can you withstand your twin if he finds you?" groaned Sparda.

"Vergil? If I have to, I will. Forgive me, but this won't kill you. Damn...I can see why I'm so brutal," chuckled Dante. Just as Sparda got back up, Dante fired the weapon; knocking him down to the ground with a thud. Sparda wasn't dead, he was slowly healing up from the shotgun blast, but before that could happen; Dante carried his father to the shack and laid him in there to rest and locked the door. Knowing that his dad will be alright, Dante made his way into the warehouse to hide. The room was dark and the walls were made out of thin, construction-based steel. Cardboard and wooden boxes were lined up against the wall, giving Dante enough room to move around. He was thinking about turning on the lights, but he was afraid he could attract the other demons to Dante's hiding spot. Within a few more minutes, Dante begins to sense a demonic presence in the very same room with him. 'Is there a demon in here? How did a demon find me here? Well, my dad probably knows, but who else would know this place?' thought Dante. He looks around the room for any sign of a demon, but the room was too dark. As Dante began to become a bit eased, the sound of one person clapping was heard within the room.

"I knew you would make it this far, my brother," a voice said, sounding a bit emotionless and cold, "Congratulations, Dante...You are the lucky winner for tonight's 'demon love mania'." Dante has heard that voice before. Before he could ponder this further, the lights goes on. With the lights luminating the room, Dante can now figure out who it was that was talking earlier. At the far corner in the shadow, a silver haired man was walking towards Dante while clapping away. The man had a few similiarities to Dante, but his face appeared emotionles like stone and he was garbed in blue instead of red. Unlike Dante, his only weapon of choice was a Japanese styled katana and his hair was spiked up like a crown. His sky blue eyes shined in the darkness. Dante recognizes him, realizing that the man was none other than his older twin, Vergil.

"Ver...Vergil? Wha..What are you doing here?" stammered Dante. "Oh, Dante...You already know why I'm here. Where ever you run off to, my brother...I will sense you out," said Vergil, stating the obvious, "Also...Each year you peak, I've always been following you. How did I find this place? I followed your pattern every year. Today, I waited for you to arrive, wondering if any of those demons would get to you first..Even father. I'm surprised that you was able to fight off our father with ease. Unfortunately...You have to end up against me. I won't go down that easily, Dante," said Vergil. Dante brings out his two handguns, making sure to hit his brother fast and quickly.

"Oh please...Is that all you got?" Vergil said uninterested. "There's one way to find out," replied Dante. Without unsheathing his blade, Vergil makes his way towards his brother, but Dante didn't want to allow his brother a chance to win; so he opened fire and tried to hit him with everything he got. Being the quickest, Vergil reanacts a manuever from a kung-fu movie and runs on the metaled wall, outruning the bullets til he was close enough to Dante. The elder twin lands in front of his younger sibling, but Dante uses Rebellion and slashes out at him. In response, Vergil shows Dante an ability he learned from their last encounter: Teleportation. Teleporting away from the slash and behind his brother, Vergil had somehow gain the upper hand.

"Oh, Dante...Why so jumpy? It will all end soon," the elder twin said. "Shut up!" Dante roared out, slashing at his elder sibling behind him, but Vergil teleports again, once more behind Dante.

"You're wasting your time, brother. As soon as the clock strikes midnight, the rest of your demon abilties will be negated and gone til dawn. All you have is your devil trigger and hyper healing...Me..I retain my abilities. Once its midnight...Your body will succumb to your mating urge," said Vergil. "No! I won't give up!" screamed Dante. He gives out one last slash, but before he could, Vergil uses the hilt of his katana, called 'Yamato', to knock his sibling out. Dante falls to the ground on his side with his vision weakening, looking up to his sibling as he entered his devil trigger. The devil trigger was very familiar to Dante, it was the same form from the incident on the tower of Temen-Ni-Gru. Rolling him onto his back, Vergil lowered down to his brother...To mark him.

"Poor Dante...We both come from the same bloodline...and yet you fail. Don't worry, brother. We will always be together as brothers..And now as mates, forever," cooed the elder twin. Dante couldn't fight back as Vergil over powered him. "No..Please, don't...I don't want this..Please," Dante pleaded, hoping Vergil would back off, but Vergil's demon instinct was enough to press on.

"Think of this as a freedom of all those chases you endured...That they will always know that you are mine," the elder twin cooed. "No..No...No!" Dante tried to fight back, but Vergil had already won. In the junction between his neck and right shoulder blade, the elder twin bites down, marking his brrother as a mate. Suddenly in response, Dante's devil trigger activates, causing the younger twin to bite Vergil in the same spot, but on the other side. Dante also marked Vergil, ending this chase for good. After this, the younger twin reverts out of his devil trigger, knocked out for a bit from the strain the metamorphosis took on him, but Vergil was just fine, reverting back to his human form.

"Dante...You marked me as well. Good, that way those imbeciles out there won't claim me," Vergil said; but then under his breath said, "...Sorry to say that, father..." He picks Dante up with both arms and carried him to another location, somewhere special to begin this mating ritual for the night.

"Don't worry, brother...I have been preparing for this moment for a few years," said Vergil as he continued to carry his twin to another spot within the warehouse. Outside, responding to the telepthic signal that Dante has been marked; all the demons leave the city while those belonging to the city remained. For those that left the city, they either left by flight, levitation, or by foot. Sitting outside near an abandoned torn down building, Lady, Nero, Trish, and Lucia sat on the sidewalk as a group. "Well...Our boss has been marked and there's nothing more left. Why in the hell did you shoot me in the head?" questioned Nero, fully rejuvenated.

"You was trying to rape our boss...What else?" answered Lady. "We didn't even notice him," both Lucia and Trish said in unison.

"Who could've marked him?" asked Trish. Before Nero could answer, Sparda arrives to the scene in exhaustion from walking a long distance, and a terrible beating from an unknown demon he encountered. "Its a halfbreed that was far smarter than us. The one we haven't seen at all," said the demon. The group thought for a minute, wondering what halfbreed they didn't see for the duration of the chases. They thought for a few minutes, til suddenly it all clicked. There was only one person that stayed hidden throughout the whole situation and it was 'he' that was far smarter than the others to take Dante as 'his' own.

"Oh god...You don't mean?" questioned Lucia. "Yes...Dante's brother outsmarted all of us...Well, not all of us," answered Sparda, giving a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Sparda. Lets get back and try to fix up the shop til Dante gets back," said Lady. "Yeah...Plus he said he was going to turn me into swiss cheese," chuckled Nero. The group heads back to Devil May Cry, helpping an exhausted Sparda on the way. As soon as they enter, a familiar demon was standing in front of the desk. She turned to face the group, but her red gleaming eyes were focused on the Dark Knight alone. Appearing half bare with a bottom of a pitch black dress, she was known to the group as 'Nevan', the Lightning Witch from Temen-Ni-Gru.

"We have a score to settle...Sparda," Nevan said, allowing her voice to echo throughout the room. Demonic bats flew around in a flurry, only under the Lightning Witch's command. "Guh...Oh, boy," said Sparda. The others soon turn to look at him in confusion. "What?..She bit me earlier...Gahhhh," groaned Sparda, slumping his head down. Meanwhile, Dante begins to awaken from being knocked out for a bit; trying to figure out what is going on right now. Sensing something amiss, Dante sits up on a stone made table that was somehow actting like an altar for a sacrifice.

"What the? Am I being sacrificed? Huh?" questioned Dante. He soon scans the room he was now in, only luminated by the many numbers of candles lit on stands, metal holders, and on the ground. What soon caused Dante more stress is that all his weapons, devil arms, sword, and clothes are gone. Who could have done this? "Just fucking great...I'm buck naked on a stone slab and all my shit is gone...Just great," groaned Dante. Just when he was about to get up, a voice speaks to him.

"Don't get up, Dante...We're just about to begin the mating ritual," the voice said. Dante immediately tuns to his front, spotting Vergil walking towards him. As he looks on, he noticed something else amiss: Vergil was also missing his clothes. "Aw, Verg! Not you, too! Quit streaking and get some clothes on!" groaned Dante.

"Not yet...We must mate. Its already midnight and the timing is perfect. We must begin," said Vergil, walking towards his younger sibling. "Vergil...Oh, god. This is so fucking messed up," groaned Dante. Now close enough to the altar-based table, Vergil slowly lays down next to his twin brother, situating himself close to Dante. The younger twin's demonic mating instinct was taking over like a virus, thwarting each attempt to fight this off. Situating himself on his brother, the elder sibling looks down into his brother's golden eyes.

"Don't fight it...You know this is what you want. Let us begin," Vergil said to Dante, trying to soothe his anxiety. Dante wanted to fight this, but his body and mind just gave out a white flag of surrender. Eitherway, Dante wasn't going to get out of this; so he surrenders and submits to the demon instincts inside. The elder sibling leans down to his brother, seeing the submission in his eyes. Close to his face, Vergil begins to lightly kiss Dante's lips; enticing him in the wooing. All the younger sibling could do was give a small 'Mmph' and return the kisses back. The elder sibling nibbled and nuzzled his brother's body, soothing him for mating. Dante started to panic, just as the elder twin nibbled on his stomach. Sensing high anxiety, Vergil returns to face level to his brother. Hoping to calm Dante down, the elder sibling begins to sing a type of lullaby. " 'Bless me, with a leaf off of a tree...On it, I see..The freedom reign. We are falling, the light is calling...Tears inside me, calm me down'," he softly sang, instantly calming Dante.

The younger sibling calms down to the lullaby, allowing the elder twin to continue the mating ritual in progress. Under a trance, Dante gave a few moans and a groan as Vergil leaned down and kissed his brother once more. Under the candle light, the two brothers continued to embrace in a trance-like slow kiss; exploring each other as their tongues fought for dominance. Neither side won or lost, intertwining together to memorize each other's taste more intimately. The two broke for air, catching their breath as they continued to woo one another. The two siblings continued this with nips, kisses, and soft caresses til the next hour. At the beginning of the new hour, the final act of courtship was about to begin. Situating his brother in a half kneeling, half laying position, preparing to penetrate him in a demonic copulation ritual. Slowly, the elder twin carefully and softly caress his sibling's skin and thigh; allowing Dante some time to except him as a mate to continue.

Giving soft nips on the back of his younger brother's neck, Vergil gave a few signals to his sibling that he was a mate, not a foe. Like spiders preparing to mate, the elder twin wanted to make sure that he gave the right signals so Dante doesn't attack him and reject him as a potential mate. Dante tenses for a little bit, but soon calmed down enough to accept his own brother as a mate. With the signals met and accepted, the elder twin continues on and prepares to enter the younger sibling from the back. Vergil pierces his engourged member through the ring of muscles of his brother's entrance, stretching it out carefully to fully sheath himself in his brother's warm heat. Dante hisses in pain, but it soon fades when the elder twin responds to this, nuzzling his younger sibling's neck to swap pain for pleasure. Dante melts to the advance, allowing Vergil to completely sheath himself inside his warm heat. Now fully engulfed, the elder twin begins to give slow, forced thrusts into his brother below him.

Responding to the thrusts, the younger twin begins to breathe a bit more deeper and heavier; suddenly becoming aroused to this than before. The thrusts soon began to pick up in speed, causing the younger twin to pant to each motion with each sharp 'ha'. Dante closed his eyes as the thrusts continued at a normal pace, gripping the edge of the alter as the pleasure builded and builded til the younger sibling began to give a heightened 'ha' and a few mews. "Oh, god...Ah..Ah...God..Please...Vergil!" whined the demon hunter, just as the thrusts began to pick up in speed. Dante's breathing soon quickens in quick, sharp 'ha' as the thrusts continued. Just when Dante thought he was going to explode with escatsy, he soon feels a hand beginning to pump his member in sync with the thrusts.

"Vergil...Please...Auuggghhh, oh god...Ahhh!" A streak of white appeared in the younger sibling's eyes; just as his older sibling's member hitted the 'sweet spot'. In response, Dante arches up, landing his back on Vergil's bare torso. "Uhhhh..Uhhh...Vergil...Stop, please," Dante whined out, trying to stop this mating rite. He wanted all this to stop, that's all he wanted. Wtihin a few more seconds as Dante held onto the edges of the alter, a small stream of tears begin to dribble down his eyes.

"Vergil...I'm scared," whimpered Dante. As if responding to his brother's tears, Vergil leans his head onto Dante's right shoulder; nuzzling his skin to soothe his stress. With his sweet spot contsantly being hit, Dante gave out a set of loud, breathy 'ha's as he gripped the edge of the alter tighter. "Don't be afraid, brother...Don't be afraid," the elder twin said to Dante, soothing his anxiety as the coils inside were tightening and tightening with each hit of Dante's sensitive sweet spot.

"Ooooh...Ooooh..! Vergil!" Dante panted out, but then his sweet spot was hitted once more, causing him to arch up and slap his bare back into Vergil's torso once more. The coils tightened beyond their limits. As the coils inside tightened more, Dante thought he was going to pass out from hyperventilation, but this was far too good for him to pass out right now. As soon as the elder sibling thrusted into his brother three more times, the coil finally gives out. "Vergil!" Dante screamed out, spraying out his seed onto the alter while his orgasm surged through him. The elder sibling gives out a grunt-made shudder, spraying his seed inside his young brother. Dante continues to give out a few scream fashioned 'ha's as his elder twin rode out through their release. With each passing second, Dante begins to calm down and falls onto the surface of the alter in complete exhaustion. Vergil carefully manuevers his brother onto his side, even while he was still connected. He quietly and effortlessly removed himself from within his younger sibling, allowing his brother to twitch a bit from the sudden feeling of emptiness.

"Vergil," Dante groaned out, beginning to drift off to sleep, "Please...Don't leave me alone..Please.." Responding to his sibling, Vergil turns Dante around to face him, allowing his little brother to look at him as he slowly drifted off to sleep. The younger twin then closes his eyes to sleep, resting for the remainder of the night. As soon as he gave a small 'mmmmm', the elder twin responses with a deep, passionate kiss; allowing Dante to emit a low 'mmmmm' from within his throat. The kiss ends, allowing the two to sleep for the remainder of the night. The rising sun shines down on the city below, as if like a light on a giant blue canvas with sploches of white for clouds. Everything in Devil May Cry was returning to normal with a new day of demon hunting. Writing a note on a piece of paper, Lady sets it on the desk for her employer and goes off to work on her demonic task. Sparda sits down on a leather sofa, holding an ice pack on the top of his head to ease the pain. Upstairs in one of the rooms, Dante begins to stir from his slumber. He begins to wake, shifting to the right to see if he was alone or not within the bed.

Shockingly, Dante was the only one in the bed, still unclothed from last night's incestial fling. 'Heh..I knew you would leave eventually, but why? Huh?' Dante's thoughts were then interuppted by the sound of footsteps heading towards his room. Suddenly, the demon hunter caught the familiar scent of food moving closer to his location. Ironicly, it was the scent of the demon hunter's most favorite meal: Pizza. As he searches around for his clothes, the sound of the door opening soon echoes through the room. Dante immediately turns around, spotting a fully clothed Vergil holding a box of pizza with one hand. "Vergil? What are you doing in my shop?" questioned Dante.

"That's strange, this is what I get for bringing you back here and buying your precious pizza for you? How shameful, Dante," said Vergil, toying with his sibling. "You are such a jackass, you know that?" replied Dante, shaking his head in disbelief. The two then chuckled at the comment; giving the elder twin enough time to place the pizza box on the table stand. Retrieving the lower articles of clothing near the foot of the bed, Dante got up and grabbed the box and sat back down onto the matress to eat his favorite food. Vergil joins him, sitting along side his brother as he took out the first piece of pizza. The younger brother takes the first bite of the slice; then presents the piece to Vergil so he too could take a bite of the same slice. This was in someway a sign of sharing between siblings, but it was more of sharing between mates after the mating ritual last night. The two ate half of the pizza together within three minutes, sitting side by side as normal siblings. The bedroom soon becomes silent, allowing the two to stare into each other's eyes for only a few moments.

"What's going to happen now? What's going to happen to me after the mating from last night?" asked Dante. "Only time will tell us, Dante...Only time will tell us. We're just going to have to wait and see," replied Vergil, placing his right hand on his sibling's lap. As soon as Dante heard this, he leaned his head onto Vergil's shoulder for support. The room falls silent once again, til the sound of footsteps was heard approaching the door. The two brothers paid no attention to this; but when they heard someone speak to them, they turned to face the speaker. This speaker was Sparda himself in human guise.

"Are you two done eatting your food already?" he asked. "We only ate half, father. We're going to save the other half for later," replied Vergil.

"That sounds good. Dante...A phone call came in requesting your assistance. A nest of Arachnes are causing mischief at a mine; not allowing any of the workers to finish mining the coal inside," said Sparda. Going back to his happy go lucky attitude, Dante gets up and retrieves his coat that was located on the bed. With coat in hand, Dante made a quick stop to his dresser and pulled out the middle drawer; retrieving a white sleeveless shirt from in it. "Woohoo...At least its something to do, right?" said Dante.

'Guess he's returning back to his old self,' thought Vergil, shaking his head in disbelief. "You might want to hurry there, by the sound of the caller's voice, I could tell this was very serious," said Sparda. Dante was ready to head to the job site, but before he took off and retrieved his weapons; he turns to his sibling and brought out his hand to him.

"I might need some backup. Wanna come along?" asked Dante. With a smirk, Vergil reaches to his sibling's hand and grabs hold of it; getting up from the matress. "Besides...I wanna know how much stronger you got since our last encounter. That teleportation move of yours is brand new to me," said Dante.

"I won't disappoint you, brother. I have learned a few new tricks since our final battle at Temen-Ni-Gru," replied Vergil, giving a small chuckle. The two exited the bedroom and made their way down the stairs, like brothers in arms during a knight's crusade against an incoming wave of adversaries. The two headed towards the desk, retrieving their weaponry to use against the Arachnes inside the Coal Mine. Dante retrieved his two handguns, Rebellion, and two devil arms. Immediately, Dante spotted Lady's note and read it, now knowing where one of his employees ran off to. Vergil's only weapon of choice was his beloved katana, Yamato, which was the only weapon Vergil prefers to use. "Still using guns to win your battles, Dante? Guns don't make a man a warrior. Only swords can do that," said Vergil, lecturing his twin about the true way of the warrior.

"Tell ya what..You follow your path, I'll follow mine. That way we don't end up killing eachother," said Dante, stating that he prefers the path he choose instead of Vergil's. The elder sibling gave a nod and went towards the door with his brother. From behind them, Sparda and Trish watched the scene with awe. "I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet. What do you think is going to happen now, Dark Knight?" asked Trish.

"Only time will tell us that, my dear. When that time comes, Dante will be in a fragile state," said Sparda, somehow knowing of what is going to happen to one of his sons in the future. Walking together like true brothers should, Dante and Vergil exited the shop towards Dante's motorcycle, preparing to head to their job site in quick time. Whatever both Vergil and Sparda knew of what is going to happen to Dante in the future, but in a week's worth of time will soon reveal that.


End file.
